Broken Promises
by gaby.xo
Summary: Liz came back to La Push after 3 years. She encounters a certain tempermental wolf that broke her heart before she left. He imprints, but will that be enough to change her stbborn mind? Nothing hurts more than broken promises. Rated M for future chapters
1. Encounters

So this story is about Paul and his imprint.

I made her OC instead of Rachel.

So review and tell me what you think :)

Enjoy :)

-gaby

Chapter 1

Liz POV

"Liz! Hurry up! We only have an hour!" my dad yelled. "Kay dad, im just finishing my last box." I yelled back. My name is Elizabeth Oaks. Currently living in the Makah reservation, about to move back to the Quileute reservation, in La Push, where im originally from. My parents and I used to live back in La Push, but that was before my mom passed away when I was 9 years old. My dad moved us when I was 14, about to start high school. Im 17 now, about to start my junior year. I was extremely glad to leave La Push. Now my dad is moving us back there, because his second wife thought 'it would be a good idea'. Why? I have no clue, I never understood that woman. But you could say I loved like a second mom.

I would rather move across the world than go back to La Push. Why you ask? Two very simple words. Paul Miller. The guy that broke my heart, shredded it to pieces, and burned it to ashes. Let me start by telling you why those two words hurt me a lot. Me and Paul had known each other since little kids. Hell, we even shared bottles. He had always been there for me, even more when my mom passed; he was there, my shoulder to cry on. I loved him, I truly did. I loved him, like I've never loved anybody. He was first love. My first everything. My first best friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and also, my first time. Yeah, we both lost our virginity at the same time at the age of 13. Two stupid teenagers that were madly in love. Well at that time that's what it seemed like. Yea im making him sound like a fucking saint. But I will never, ever forget that night when he broke my heart.

Flashback- 3 years ago, back in La Push

"What? You're leaving Liz? Why? When? Where?" Paul asked, his voice weary. "Im not sure, but tomorrow, and I don't know, my dad said probably out of the country." I said with my head down, tears spilling over. "Why?" he asked his voice breaking. "I don't fucken know Paul! I don't want to leave, but I have to." I yelled at him He looked broken. When he looked up, realization was all over his face. "You're here to break up with me." He didn't ask, he just said it. He knew. I looked away. He got close, his hands gently cupping my cheeks, to look at him. "No," he pleaded, "We can make it work, I promise. We'll call each other every-" "No Paul," I cut him off, "It wont work and we both know that." I looked up at him. "I understand. I do." He said, tears falling from his eyes. My heart squeezed. "I just want you to never forget," he started, " That I have always, and always will love you. I promise. And I'll be here waiting for you, when you come back." He said. I cried harder, he tensed up. "You're not coming back." He stated. "Im so sorry Paul, I just-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, in the sweetest kiss ever, the last kiss. "Ill always love you Liz, always, I promise." He said, while embracing me in a hug. "I'll always love you to." I said, and he bent down to kiss my forehead. We stood like that for a few more minutes. Then I maneuvered out of the hug and started to leave, I looked back and saw Paul give me a teary, sad smile.

Back at my house, I was sitting in my empty room, finishing packing my books, when Kim, my best friend came dancing in my room. "Well hello Liz, how are you doing this fine evening?" she asked while sitting on the floor next to me. "Horrible. I broke up with him." I sighed. She looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Its for the best, I mean come on, the relationship wouldn't have survived with you across the world." She said. She was right. "Ah Liz im gonna miss-" she got interrupted by my dad, "Liz honey, I have a surprise for you." He said. I waited. "We're not moving far away like I told you. That was a lie. We're moving to Makah with your aunts!" he said with a huge smile. Kim and I both squealed and hugged each other. "Oh my gosh dad that's the best news ever I heard!" I said hugging him. He chuckled and left the leaving me and Kim alone. "Hey that means you're only gonna be 20 minutes away! We could see each other once in a while! You should let Paul know!" She said. "Yea but I don't know where he is." I told her. "Lucky for you I do. He's at Monica's party, and ohmygod! Jared's gonna be there too!" she squealed. Kim had a crush on Jared since like, forever, but never had the balls to let him know. "Fine, but I have nothing to wear." I sighed "Ugh. Liz! Are you forgetting? We're the same size, ill just let you borrow something" she said, while dragging me to her house. "Dad im going to go to a party! Be back at midnight!" I yelled. "Okay hun, be safe!" he yelled back.

Once at the party, we realized that it would be harder than we thought to find Paul. The house was packed, with drunken teenagers. I found Chris, one of Paul's friends. "Hey do you know where Paul is?!" I yelled over the music. "Uh yea, he's in one of the rooms. Last one on the left. Hey wait, aren't you his girlfriend?" he slurred. He was dunk, but I just nodded to his question. "Oops." He said. What? Why did he say that? I decided to ignore him, and went to look for him in the room he told me he was in. Kim had gone somewhere with our other friend Lindsay. As I opened the door, I heard moans, and grunts. Eww. That's gross. "Shut the dam door!!" the drunken guy slurred .I was about to shut the door when I realized I recognized that voice. "Paul?!" I shrieked. This couldn't be happening. "Huh...Liz... Shit Liz!! Its- It's not what you think!" he said pushing off the bed. "Nice way of keeping your promise." I said, bawling my eyes out. "Liz," he started, while putting his pants on and walking over to me. "Im sorry." He pleaded. But once he got close enough, I slapped him with all my strength. "Liz, I-" "I hate you Paul." I cut him off, and walked away. Those were the last words I ever said to him.

End of flashback.

I will never forget that night. Last time I heard, Paul became La Push's biggest manwhore. I made Kim promise to not tell anybody were I was moving. We talked every now and then, but when I told her I was moving back, the girl almost left me deaf. I was glad to know I still had friends back there. But I still didn't want to face him, ever. Bad shit was, school started tomorrow, and he still lives there. Crap.

The next day I called Kim, before school started, and she told me that she would go with me. When she got to my house, her babble started. "Ohmygosh Liz!! I still cant believe you're here! I've got something to tell you!!" she said, more like yelled. I just laughed, same old Kim. "Go on my dear Kim, enlighten me with your news." I said. "Well, two weeks ago, Jared finally asked me out!" she squealed. "Ohmygoodness!! Are you serious? Im so happy for you. What brought this on?" I asked her. She kinda hesitated. "Well he told me that, 'he finally saw me with new eyes', thank god for those eyes." She giggled. I had a feeling she was hiding something, but I just brushed it off. **(A.N. Kim already knows about the pack and imprint.) **When we got to the school, I had this feeling in my gut, like something was going to happen. I ignored it thinking it was just nervousness of the first day of school. Kim stayed with me when I got my schedule and locker. "We have all of our classes together." Kim said. "Huh. Lucky." I said laughing at how exited she seemed. "That's good, Id really like for you to meet Jared. He changed. A lot. You two would really get along." She told me while we got in the Drama class.

I gave my schedule to the teacher, so she'd sign it. "Im not gonna embarrass you hun, so just go sit in the empty seat next to that kid with his head down." She said. Her name was Ms. Janise. Nice lady. I went to sit next to the kid, he seemed asleep. But I could tell he was fine as hell, his biceps were huge, and his skin was a nice russet color. I turned around and smiled at Kim, who was sitting behind me next to a sexy guy, who seemed familiar. She mouthed 'Jared' while pointing at him. I looked at him and was shocked. That looked nothing like the Jared I remembered. His muscles seemed to explode from everywhere, and his facial features were more defined. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Kim whispered something to Jared, and he looked shocked. Then he wrote something on paper and held it up. It said 'Welcome back Liz!' cool, he still remembered me. I smiled wider. "Okay class today's assignment is to get to know your partner, the person next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year. You have the whole period." She said, then went back to doing things on her desk. I heard the guy next to me give a heavy sigh. "Alright." He said in a low voice. God, his voice was sexy as hell. I slowly turned around and saw him. He looked so familiar, when our eyes locked, his face expression was weird. Like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Jared reached over and shoved his shoulder "Paul, snap out of it man, your freaking Liz out." He said. Wait did he just say-

"Liz?! You came back!" he breathed.

"Paul." I whispered.

This couldn't be happening. I was face to face with the guy that broke my heart.

Fuck.

So? What did you think?

Review please :)

-gaby


	2. Agreements

**Here's the next chapter :)  
****Hope you like it :)  
****Review please :)  
****-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Paul's POV**

_Stupid_ Jared. Him and his _stupid_ imprint, making me wake up early. God. Jared said Kim wanted us to be there early because he wanted us to meet her _friend_ that came from Makah. Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, I was too lazy to drive my own dam car. We got to school, ate the breakfast my mom made us to go, and waited. And waited. I dozed off, thinking about who I should fuck this week. After all, any girl would love to.

As I thought that my mind drifted to Liz. How much I missed her, though it was my fault I haven't heard of her, she's probably all the way around the world living her life. I blame my self for hurting her like that.

_I hate you_.

The words repeated over and over again. The last words she ever said to me.

* * *

_Flashback- 3 years ago_

"_Ill always love you Liz, always, I promise." I said to her, while reaching to hug her. "I'll always love you to." She said. I bent down to kiss her forehead. We stood embraced for a few more minutes, then she lightly pushed me away, and walked away. She looked back, and smiled. The saying says 'you look back you come back', but I knew all to well this wasn't the case. Then it dawned over me. She wasn't ever coming back. Then I broke down. I cried like never before. She was my first love, my first everything, now she was gone. But I loved her still, and I always will like I promised._

_I remembered Monica was having a party tonight, so I thought, 'maybe some beer will do some good'. So I went. When I got there I chugged down as much beer as I could, by the time it was around nine at night, I was drunk as hell. "Hey Paul." Some girl, I forgot what her name was, purred. I just nodded. "What's wrong hun? Girlfriend left you huh?" she said. I just nodded like an idiot. I knew my eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. "I'll make you forget about her." She whispered in my ear huskily. She pulled me to a room, and pushed me on the bed. I just stood there, thinking about Liz. Oh Liz, I missed her so dam much. The girl took off my pants and boxers and started giving me head. I groaned liking the feeling. Her moans making me hornier. I pulled her up and tossed her on the bed, and started pounding in and out of her, mad that Liz was never coming back. Our grunts and moans filled the room. I heard some one open the door, "Shut the dam door!!" I yelled, damn I was drunk. "Paul?!" the girl yelled. Wait, I recognized that voice. "Huh...Liz... Shit Liz!! Its- It's not what you think!" I yelled, pushing up and off the bed. "Nice way of keeping your promise." She said, her voice so broken, my heart ached. "Liz," I said while putting my pants on, "Im sorry" I told her, trying to get close to her, but once I was at arms distance, she slapped me as hard as she could, "Liz, I-" I tried again, but she cut me off. "I hate you Paul." She said with tears and hate in her eyes, and walked away. Those were the last words she said to me. And the last time I ever saw her. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"-spaced out. Paul!" Jared yelled. "Huh?" I said. "Kim came with her friend but said she was gonna help her with her schedule." I just grunted. I looked the way Kim was going, with some girl that looked fine as hell. Maybe ill fuck her when I get around to it. "Hey maybe you'll imprint," Jared said. I smirked. Yeah right I was gonna imprint. "You're funny Jared, im never gonna imprint, and if I do, Ill just deny it. Id rather fuck every girl in La Push for the rest of my life, than to be stuck to _one_ girl for the _rest of my life_." I said. Jared shook his head laughing, "Not that easy, but whatever." He said. The bell rang, and we made our way to drama class. I had every class with him and Kim. I sat down and put my head in my arms. I was fucking tired. Stupid Sam, giving me an extra patrol shift just cause I cursed some new wolf out. I heard the teacher talking to some girl. She was knew, I figured that much.

Ms. Janise told her to sit next to me. Crap. So much for having the desk to myself. The girl sat down next to me, and her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. She smelled _so_ good. Like vanilla and something else. I had the urge to get close to her neck and sniff her, but I restrained my self, that would be weird. "Okay class today's assignment is to get to know your partner, the person next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year. You have the whole period." The teacher said. "Alright." I sighed heavily, more to myself, than the girl. She turned around and our eyes locked. I froze, she was so fucken beautiful. Then it hit me, I imprinted. Shit. I looked at her, and saw she looked so familiar, but different, I couldn't explain it. Jared reached over and slapped my head, "Paul, snap out of it man, your freaking Liz out." He said. Oh, my bad. Wait did he just say her name was-

"Liz?! You came back!" I breathed.

"Paul." She whispered keeping her eyes locked with mine.

She looked so sad, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and make her happy. I mentally slapped my self. What the hell? This was my imprint I was talking about. The same girl I promised to avoid, because I was forced to love her. But the more I thought of it, I realized. I wasn't forced because I always have loved her, but too bad she wouldn't give me the time of day because she hated me, she made it very clear that night. But I still loved her no matter what. Ugh!!! Stupid imprint, I hated it. She kept looking at me, I glared at her, hating the fact I was stuck to her for life now. Tears formed in her eyes, and she got up, her stuff in her hands. She went to the teacher telling her she needed air, the teacher agreed, not like she ever teaches any way. She went out the door. I followed her, the teacher oblivious. Jared and Kim followed.

"Liz!" I yelled behind her.

"Leave me the fuck alone Paul!" she yelled back.

She was already in the woods. "Liz why are you going in the woods?!" I asked/yelled. "Because I want to and I can." She said turning around. She made me so pissed, I felt the warm felling go up my spine, and I phased. Oh shit. I looked up to see Liz, and saw she was shocked, but no fear in her eyes. I ran away, but heard Jared.

"God he is so fucken stupid!" he said but didn't phase.

* * *

**Liz POV**

"God he is so fucken stupid!" Jared yelled. I was still in shock. Paul just exploded into a giant silver ball of fur, and all he says is that he's stupid? He started walking the way Paul left, but I grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you have some explaining to do." I said looking at him and Kim.

Jared looked like he wanted to but at the same time didn't. "We have to, she already knows, and it's not like Paul will actually take his time and tell her." Kim said. Wait, what the fuck? She knew? Jared sighed. "You know the legends about Taha Aki and the third wife?" he said. I remembered I always wished they were true, except the part about vamps. "Wait! They're true?!" I yelled He nodded. "That's so awesome!" I yelled. Jared looked shocked. Kim giggled. "Wow Liz, out of every one you're the one that reacted like that." Kim said. "Can you show me what you like as a wolf?" I asked. Jared nodded. He went behind a tree, and instead of Jared, was a big brown wolf. I went to pet him. "Aww Jared you look so _pretty_." I said giggling. "Aww Jared she thinks your _pretty_." Kim said laughing. The Jared wolf huffed and rolled his eyes. He went back behind the tree and human Jared cane back out. "Yeah the part about vamps is true to." Jared said. I froze. Vamps? "Vamps? Oh well that's what the wolves are for huh?" I said laughing. Jared laughed "The part about imprinting is true also." He said. I kept laughing, "What's that got to do with me?" I giggled. "I imprinted on Kim, and Paul imprinted on you." He said smiling. I froze. "Paul?" I whispered. Jared nodded. "No!!" I yelled. "This is not happening! I don't want to be stuck with him!" I yelled. "Well it's not like I want it either, so you could stop whining about it." Paul said from behind me. I turned around and glared. "Good." I said. He nodded, "Yeah good, cause just because I got stuck with you, doesn't mean im gonna give up fucking every girl I want." He sneered. I admit, that kinda hurt, but I didn't show it. "Oh get over yourself Paul, because I'd rather go out with some stranger, than to be stuck to you of all people for life." I snapped back. He flinched, it hurt me but it was necessary. His face drooped and looked like someone broke his favorite toy. My heart ached, I just wanted to hug him, and make him feel better. Ugh I know this is the stupid imprint talking. "Im sorry Liz, that night-" he started, fuck!! Why was he bringing that up! Jared and Kim didn't know about it.

"Zip it. I don't want to remember. So just go on with you life and ill go on with mine, just like before, and pretend this stupid imprint didn't happen." I said in a cold tone. His face became hard again. "Fine." He said in a low dangerous voice. "Okay then, Kim im going to a friends house, Wanna come?" I asked Kim, completely ignoring Paul's presence. She nodded, kissed Jared and got up and left with me. I was gonna go with Emily. I met her when she lived at Makah. But she left with her boyfriend Sam after she got mauled by a bear. Oh and Sam was her cousin's fiancée. Weird, sad story. But I don't judge. People have their reasons.

On the way there we came across some guy. He looked familiar. "Liz?" he asked. "Um.." i said. "That's Jessie." Kim whispered. Oh i remembered now. I used to have a crush on him in elementary, before Paul. He had a crush on me also, even after i started going out with Paul. "Jesse!" I said while hugging him. He hugged me back "You came back." he said, with so much emotion. Shit, hopefully he still doesnt have a crush on me. We talked for a while, then he said, "Sorry Liz, but Im kinda late for school, and i was wondering.." he trailed off. "And?" i said. "Would you go with me to this bonfire on Friday?" he asked waiting for my reaction. "Sure." i said smiling. "Great, oh have to go, bye Liz, bye Kim." he said running back the way we came. Kim looked at me like i grew a second head. "What?" i asked. "Paul's gonna be there." she said. I froze. "Oh well." i said shrugging my shoulders. Kim stared, then shook her head laughing, "Poor Paul, hes gonna have a tough time with you." she said, I just smiled.

When we got the there, Kim stopped. "You know Emily already?" she asked. "Yeah. You?" I asked back. "Yeah, she's the Alphas imprint. Oh Sam's the packs alpha, you know, kinda like a boss." She said. I nodded. So there are more wolves. Great. Oh, and there's the explanation to the Sam/Emily/Leah triangle. I get it.

"Oh Liz! Im so glad you came." Emily ran out and hugged me. "Hey Emily!" I said while hugging her. I missed her. She was like my best friend at Makah, though she was older than me. She's the only one that knew about what happened with Paul. "Liz? What are you doing here?" Some tall guy said hugging Emily from behind. "Um im sorry, I don't know you." I said back shyly. "How do you know her Sam?" Emily asked. "I heard it in Paul's mind. He um-" he said while pointing at him and Emily, and then at me. "He imprinted on me Emily." I said. She froze. "Yea and Paul and I made an agreement to act like it never happened. So he can live his life fucking girls in La Push and I live mine. Oh excuse my French." I said smiling. Sam looked confused. "Why? I thought you guys were like in love back then-" he said but Emily cut him off, "Back then, not now, and she has her reasons not to." She told him sternly, letting him know not to ask any further. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she meant. The recognition showed in his face. "Oh. Yeah I saw it in his mind." He said, looking at me sadly. "Don't look at me like that, that was in the past, so lets forget about it" I said smiling. He smiled back. "You guys can't deny the imprint for long." He said. "But we sure as hell can try." I said." He laughed and nodded and told Emily he was going to work. "Wait aren't you supposed to be ask school- wait never mind." He said. Okay, he's weird. He left me Kim and Emily alone.

"What happened Liz? What did Sam see in Paul's thoughts? And what did Paul mean when he said 'that night'" Kim asked. We sat down and told her everything. "Wow I can't believe Paul did that to you" she said shaking her head slowly in disbelief. We stayed quiet just drinking coffee, then Jared came in "Hey- wait what's Liz doing here?" he asked. "I know her since back when I lived at Makah, she moved there from here." Emily said smiling. Jared nodded and made his way to Kim. They were so cute together. Kim was lucky, she was able to love Jared back. I on the other hand-

"You lived on Makah all this time?!" Paul came in yelling.

Ah shit.

* * *

**So?  
****Review please :)  
****-gaby**


	3. She's Right

**Thanks to the people who reviewed :) **

**I really appreciate it. So here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Paul's POV**

Jared and I were making our way to Emily's, not wanting to go back to school. Jared went in first, while I calmed down a bit outside. I never used to have this temper. I used to be an easy going guy, that never got pissed. That was before Liz left. Liz's absence had affected me badly. I got mad at every thing. My temper became shorter. But oh well, in the end, I was to blame. "Hey- wait, what's Liz doing here?" I heard Jared ask. I moved closer, to be able to hear. I wasn't gonna go inside, even though it hurt me to be away from Liz. Dammit!!! Stupid imprint talking.

"I know her since back when I lived at Makah. She moved there from here." Emily said. What?! Makah? She was there this whole time?!

I couldn't help it I went in. "You lived on Makah all this time?!" I yelled. Liz sighed. "Yes Paul." She said calmly. "Yes Paul?' Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I said, in a low angry voice. "I had every right not to." She simply said. "We're gonna go out side for a while." Emily said, leaving the kitchen with Jared and Kim. Liz got up, but I grabbed her arm, and sat her back down. "Oh no Liz, we're gonna talk this out." I told her. "No we are not. There's nothing to talk about." She said looking at me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but drown in her honey colored eyes. I shook my head snapping out of it. I will NOT give in to the imprint. "Yes we are, there are too many things that were left unsaid." I said.

"Fine." She said. She stared, waiting for me to speak. That was just like Liz, she stared at you, till you broke down and confessed. I sat down, my elbows on the table, my hands folded and pressed to my mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you moved to Makah? You told me you were leaving to another continent." I asked, trying to stay calm. "Like I said, I had every dam right not to." She said, with an eyebrow raised. "Why?" I asked. She got up suddenly, and slammed her hands on the table. The sudden action made me flinch. "Dam it Paul! You're acting like that night never happened." She said in a voice that sounded like she was about to break down crying. I got up abruptly. "No im not! That night did happen, and you know what? It was the biggest fucken mistake I ever made! Why! Because I lost you. And now im paying for it." I yelled, whispering the last part. There I said, letting her know I still fucken loved her. "What? Then why the fuck did you do it in the first place?!" she said, I looked up at her, tears were flowing down her cheeks. "It was a mistake! I was drunk and-" "That's no dam excuse." She said cutting me off. "Im sorry" I said silently. She just stared. "You wanted to talk? Then lets talk. That night, you broke my heart Paul. You broke me. I thought you loved me, I really did. That was low of you to do." She said

"I did love you," I said sitting back down. "Now Im fucken stuck with this imprint that I don't want!" I said, she looked like I had slapped her. "If you don't want it then fine. We'll defy it." She said in a calm voice. "Good, because what's the point of having the dam imprint if we don't even love each other anymore." I said in a voice that made me sound like a big jerk. "Fine." She whispered, walking to the door. "I never stopped loving you." She whispered so low, that if I didn't have my werewolf senses I wouldn't have heard. She stilled loved me. The thought made my heart beat faster. I slammed my fist on the wall. Dam it. I fucked up.

I left Emily's and went to the beach to think. "Hey Paul." I heard someone say. I turned and saw Lucy, some girl I'd been fucking this week. "What do you want Lucy?" I said, not looking at her. "What's wrong hun? You seem mad." she said, in that annoying nasally voice. It was nothing like Liz's; hers as so nice, like an angel's. I shook my head, I will not think about Liz. "What do you want Lucy?" I asked in annoyed voice, hoping she got the point that I didn't want her there. "I was wondering if we went to the bonfire tomorrow?" she asked. I was gonna be there anyway, with or without her. "Fine I'll pick you up at seven." I said. She smiled, looking like Lucifer from alice in wonderland, and gave me a small peck on the lips. I pushed her away, and she left.

Once she was gone I got to thinking.

Liz. She still loved me, she said so herself. She thought I didn't hear her, but I did. The thought that she still loved me made my heart soar. But she hated me. I understood the reason why. I didn't blame her. What struck me was that I imprinted on her, which meant she would've been my soul mate, even if imprinting didn't exist. We would've been happy, but being me I fucked that up, now im suffering the consequences.

The next day I picked up Lucy up and left to the beach. Every one from the pack was there. Lucy sat next to me, rubbing my leg and going farther up, trying to get some sort of reaction, but didn't. I couldn't for some reason. Ever since I imprinted, no girl could make me get hard. And I hated it.

It was around eight when Liz showed up. She looked beautiful, with her dress and flip flops. She was with Kim and Jared, then my gaze fell lower and saw that she was holding hands with someone. I looked at the guy and saw it was Jessie. I remember him. He always had strong feelings for Liz. The night Liz walked in on me with some skank, he was the first one there to kick my ass. He always loved her, now he has her. I started shaking. "What's wrong baby?" Lucy asked and I pushed her away. It was now around midnight, and I just kept glancing over to the direction where Liz was, and saw that Jessie kept an arm around her the whole time. I don't know why I felt jealous, but I did and I didn't like it.

Lucy had left somewhere, I really didn't care. I was about to leave, when I saw Liz. Jessie's arms were wrapped around her waist, and her hands were on his shoulders, then slowly he leaned down and kissed her. I got pissed. My feet were obviously not connected to my brain because when I realized it, I was already next to them. I grabbed Jessie by the collar, "Dude what the-" he said but I cut him off by punching him on the nose. He fell on the sand, grabbing his nose. "What the hell Paul!" Liz said, bending down to check if he was okay. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her up and walking towards the woods. "What the- let me go Paul." She said in an angry voice, and stopped, she was so cute when she was mad. I flung her over my shoulder, and carried her like a firemen. She yelped. "Let me go Paul!" she said. I let her down, once we were far away enough.

I set her down, and she fixed her dress. She looked up at me and glared. "Why were you kissing him?" I asked in a low angry voice. She met my gaze and stared. "Because I wanted to, and I can." She said in a low voice. "You can't!" I yelled and glared at her. She glared back, "And why not?" she said crossing her arms, making her chest rise up. "You're my imprint dammit!" I yelled. She stared for a long time. She walked up to me, at first I thought she was gonna kiss me but she didn't. Our faces were so close, our noses were touching. "You lost the right to call me your imprint the day you made it clear you didn't want me." She said in a cold voice. Then with that she walked back the way we came, leaving me alone. Those cold words were like sharp knives directed to my heart. But I didn't complain. I didnt stop her from walking away.

She was right.

* * *

**Will Liz and Paul ever be together, if every time they talk they're butting heads? Read**

**on to find out :)**

**Review please :)**

**-gaby**


	4. His Muffin, Her Cookies

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Liz's POV**

"Liz you look fine." Kim assured me. I was getting ready for my date. Jessie called to say he was taking me to eat at around five, and later we would go to the bonfire. We decided to double date with Jared and Kim. "Thanks Kim." I said and smiled. She shook her head, "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "This," she said motioning to my outfit, "Are you trying to get back at Paul or what?" she said. "No, why would I do that?" I said. She shrugged her shoulders. "Kim, we both decided to act like he never imprinted on me. So theres no getting back at anyone, you know me Kim I would never ever do that." I told her, sitting down on my couch to wait for Jessie. Jared was in my kitchen stuffing his face. "She has a point babe." Jared said coming from the kitchen with a 3 cupcakes in his hand. "Shut up. You're supposed to be on my side." Kim said looking away from Jared. Jared sat sown, "Sorry babe, but its true, they agreed to it, so no harm done if she dates." He said, giving Kim a kiss.

"He's here." Jared said. "Who's-" I got cut off by the doorbell. Stupid werewolf, he smelled him. I went to open the door, and there was Jessie, looking gorgeous, wearing dark wash jeans and a button up shirt. "Hey he said, with a cute smile, but nothing compared to Paul's- ugh!! I am not gonna think about him right now. "Hey." I said giving him a smile. I couldn't help but notice his eyes, they held adoration. I felt guilty. He still liked me.

After eating in Port Angeles, we walked around a bit. Kim left with Jared to some store, which left me and Jessie alone. We found a bench and sat down. "So, where did you end up moving?" he asked. I sighed, "Makah, my dad told me the night before we left. I was gonna tell my friends that were at Monica's party but," I paused, noticing a tear had fallen. Jessie reached to wipe it off wit his finger. "Its okay you don't have to talk about it, I know." He said scooting closer to me so he would put his arm around me. "You do?" I asked facing him. "Yea, I was behind you, when you found- well I kicked his ass after you left." He said with a cocky grin. "You did?" I asked, laughing. "Yea, he hurt you Liz, so I hurt him." He said, looking at me with some sort of feeling crossing his eyes. "Thanks." I said. "Anything for you." He replied. He started leaning in, I did to, when our lips were about to meet, I heard Kim, "Liz!" she screamed, Jessie and I jumped away from each other. "What?" I asked her. "We need to leave or we won't make it in time to the bonfire." She said. I got up and she pulled me to her. "What was that?" She angrily whispered. "What are you talking about?" I whispered back. "You and Jessie, about to kiss," she whispered "You'll end up hurting him when you end up with-" "No I wont!" I cut her off.

Once on the beach, while walking towards the sand, Jessie reached to grab my hand. I let him, giving him a smile. When we got to the bonfire, my gaze went straight to Paul. What the hell was he doing here?! I saw he was with his newest toy, a fake bottle blonde bitch. He turned his head and our gazes locked. I noticed his gaze went from me, to Jessie, to our hands. I saw him shake, so I looked away.

The whole night, Jessie kept his arm around me. Music started playing, "Would you like to dance?" Jessie asked. I got up and smiled pulling him to a place people weren't dancing. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. I kept glancing at Paul's direction and saw he was glaring our way. "You still have feelings for him don't you?" he said, his tone a bit sad. I shook my head. "Yes you do, deep down inside, even if you deny it, you do Liz." He said. We stopped dancing, but he kept his hands on my waist. "I don't, I know I don't, what me and him had, was in the past, and that's where its gonna stay." I told him. I don't know why it hurt so much to say but it did. I saw Jessie's face and his eyes held so much love. I swallowed the knot in my throat. He still had feelings for me, even stronger than last time. I felt guilty, knowing I couldn't return the feelings. I still loved Paul. There. I admitted it. I still loved Paul, even if he doesn't. "You like me don't you." I asked him. He nodded, and gave a sad smile. "Yea I do, more than like actually, but I know you still have deep feelings for Paul, so I don't want to make your life harder by getting in between your feeling for Paul." He said. I took a deep breath. "We could give it a try." I said. He shook his head, "It wont, you can never return my feelings, you know that, but for what its worth, no matter what, ill always like you. Even if you're not mine" He said smiling. He pulled me closer, and gave me a sweet, gentle kiss.

Suddenly, he pulled away, "Dude what the-" he said, I saw Paul, grabbing him by the collar. He pulled his fist back, and punched Jessie in the nose. Jessie fell grabbing his nose. "What the hell Paul!" I yelled, bending down to see if Jessie was alright. Paul grabbed my arm, pulling me away, "What the- let me go Paul." I yelled trying to to pull away, and I stopped. He turned around, grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulder, carrying me. I yelped "Let me go Paul!" I said hitting him on the back, but he didn't notice.

He put me down, and I fixed my dress. I looked up and glred at him, he was mad as hell. "Why were you kissing him?" he asked. Wow is he serious? He's asking _me_? He's the one that didn't want me and now he's getting mad because I was with Jessie? Wow. He's such a fucken hypocrite. "Because I wanted to, and I can." I answered back. "You can't!" he yelled and glared at me. I glared right back. "And why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms, making my boobies go up. I thought he was gonna say he loved me. I hoped he did, just hearing those words would mean the world to me. But I wouldn't show him, I wouldn't give him the advantage of knowing I loved him. . "You're my imprint dammit!" he yelled. I froze, and stared. Oh so _now _I was his imprint? _Now_ he's claiming me as his? I walked up to him, getting close, that our noses were practically touching. Oh how I wanted just to lean closer and taste his lips. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "You lost the right to call me that, the day you made it clear you didn't want me." I said in the coldest voice that I could do. He looked surprised, and I walked away. He didn't stop me, and he shouldn't.

As I walked away, the pull in my chest, almost made me turn around and run back to him, but I restrained myself. I went back, and Jared was fixing Jessie up, putting a cold beer on his nose. "Are you okay?" I asked him, Jared walked away to Kim. "Yea I guessed I kinda deserved it." He said, I looked at him confused. "I kissed his girl." He said, I glared at him. "Im not his girl." I said. He shrugged. "If you say so." He said. He took me back home, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I knocked the fuck out.

The weekend passed uneventfully, so were the three weeks after that. At lunch I sat with Kim and the other werewolves. I noticed Paul was always looking at me, I noticed he had bags under his eyes. He looked at me; his eyes holding a longing expression, like he just wanted to be next to me the whole time. I admit that I did to. But I wouldn't make the first move. If he wanted to be with me, he had to prove it. I was done. Done defying the imprint. The pull in my chest was too painful. We talked, but it never passed from 'Hi how you been?.'

It was Friday after school; I drove with Kim to Emily's house. When I got there Emily greeted me but she was to busy cooking, Kim helped, I just watched. I couldn't cook to save my life. I always burned everything. I saw a muffin, wrapped in plastic. "Emily can I eat this?" I asked. "It's Paul's, he left it there yesterday." She said. I started unwrapping it. "Are you crazy?! He's gonna kill you if you eat his food!" Kim said looking at me like I was crazy. I shrugged, "I've lived a nice life." I said, eating the muffin. They laughed shaking their heads in disbelief. Jared and Paul walked in, half naked, with only shorts and sneakers on. I could tell they barely came from patrol. "Where's my muffin? I left it on the table yes-" he said but stopped when he saw I was eating it. "Sorry dude, I was hungry." I said shrugging my shoulders. He glared at me, but I his lips were twitching like he wanted to smile. He shook his head and left outside.

"Here Liz, set them aside, or the guys will eat 'em." Emily said, giving me two cookies. Paul came in and sat down. I wrapped my cookies in a napkin and set them on the counter. "Oh Liz can you go out back and bring me a bowl that on the table outside?" Emily asked, I nodded. I looked at Paul who smiled like an innocent boy. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. He was up to something. I went out, grabbed the bowl, went inside and gave it Emily. She left to her room after that. I reached for my cookies, but they weren't there anymore. I looked up at Paul, and he was biting a cookie. _My_ cookie. He looked at me and smirked.

"Why are you eating my cookies?!" I yelled.

He got up, "What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. You ate my muffin, I ate your cookies." He said smirking.

"We're not married! Why did you eat my cookie?!" I yelled at him again. He smirked.

"Because I wanted to and I can." He said. Dam it, he used my comeback.

"Ugh!" I said with my hands in the air. He growled. I thought he was gonna hit me.

He grabbed my hips, and carried me. He pushed me to the wall, got between my legs, and crashed his lips to mine. At first I tried to pull his head off mine, but gave up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and grabbed his hair. He groaned, pushing his hips to mine, leaving them there. I moaned, and there was and aching between my legs, a good feeling. His tongue traced my bottom lip, almost begging for entrance, which I gladly granted. Our tongues and lips moving in sync. I pushed my hips to his, creating an amazing friction. I moaned, he groaned. He pulled back for air. Both of us practically gasping for air.

"I can't fight this anymore. I love you Liz." He said, kissing my neck. I felt his erection on my thigh.

"Me either. I love you too dam much Paul." I said, letting my head fall back, when he kissed that spot under my ear.

I heard a gasp, me and Paul turned our heads, to see Kim and Jared, with a shocked expression.

"Sorry," she said covering her eyes.

"Woops," Jared said smiling. Then both left back outside.

Paul turned to face me again. He pressed his forehead to mine, and smiled.

"I love you Liz." He said.

"I love you Paul" I responded.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter there's lemon :)**

**Review please :)**

**-gaby**


	5. Prom Night Drama

**So… **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV**

Weeks after the incident at the bonfire, seeing Liz walk away made me realize one thing. I didn't want to lose her. Again. I still loved her, with every fiber of my body. Screw the imprint; I didn't need it to realize what a beautiful, caring loving girl Liz was. I decided to stop fighting it. Now the only thing to do was approach her. That would be hard.

Jared and I were on our way to Emily's, we had just finished patrol. There was only one thing I was looking forward to; my muffin. I had saved it yesterday, since Emily wasn't making any today. I walked in, looking for it, when I saw it wasn't there. "Where's my muffin? I left it on the table yes-" I said, but stopped when I saw _my _muffin, in Liz's hand. "Sorry dude, I was hungry." She said nonchalantly. I glared at her, but I kinda wanted to smile; she looked so cute eating. I shook my head and went outside before I said something stupid.

After being outside for a while, I went back in, the pull in my chest leading me to where Liz obviously was. I sat down and just looked at her. Her beautiful brown hair, her lightly tanned, curvy body. "Here Liz, set them aside, or the guy will eat 'em." Emily said giving her two huge cookies. A lightbulb went off in my head. Payback is a bitch. She wrapped them in a napkin and set them on the counter. "Oh Liz can you go out back and bring me a bowl that on the table outside?" She nodded and glanced my way. I gave her my most innocent looking smile. She narrowed her eyes. Shit. She was onto me. As soon as she left I went for her cookies. "Paul! She's gonna kill you!" Emily said. I just shrugged and sat back down eating her cookies. She came back in and gave Emily the bowl, after that Emily left to her room. Liz turned around and saw me eating and I smirked.

"Why are you eating my cookies?!" she yelled.

"What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. You ate my muffin, I ate your cookies." I simply told her.

"We're not married! Why did you eat my cookie?!" She yelled at me, oh I wish we were married.

"Because I wanted to and I can." I said, using her comeback for everything. She scrunched her nose the way she usually did when she couldn't say anything back.

"Ugh!" She said with her hands in her air. God, she looked so hot when she's mad. Something in me snapped and I growled. She looked surprised. I grabbed her hips, picked her up and pushed to the wall, and got between her legs. I crashed my lips to her. She tried to pull me away at first, but soon gave up. She grabbed my head and pulled me to her. Then she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I groaned loving the feeling, I pushed my hips to hers leaving them there. She moaned. I loved knowing I'm the one causing those sounds. I wanted to taste her. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. She quickly opened her lips, and our tongues danced in sync. I quickly got hard. She tasted sweet, the same way she smelled, only sweeter. She pushed her hips to mine to mine creating an amazing friction, that made want to fuck her brains out right there. I pulled back for air, both of us breathing hard.

"I can't fight this anymore. I love you Liz." I said kissing her neck.

"Me either. I love you too dam much Paul." She said, letting her head fall back against the wall, when I kissed the spot under her ear I knew too well made her melt.

I heard a gasp, we turned our heads to see Kim and Jared, with a shocked expression.

"Sorry," Kim said covering her eyes. Oh like she hasn't done worse.

"Woops," Jared said smiling, with a smirk. Then they left back outside.

I turned back to Liz to see her smiling. I pressed my forehead to hers and smiled.

"I love you Liz." I said to her

"I love you Paul" she responded.

* * *

**Months Later…**

**Senior Prom.**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

These past months have been amazing. Paul and I have been amazingly happy.

It was the day of the senior prom. I was exited for two reasons. One, I was finally getiing out of there and going to college in Seattle. Two, tonight would be the night. Its not like I was a virgin anyways, and I lost it to Paul. But he said that he wanted it to be like it was our first time, and special. On prom night? How cliché. But if it made him happy, then I would wait.

"Kim how do I look?" I said, spinning in a circle. My dress was strapless, black and white, with polka dots on the bottom. Kim gave me heel that were polka dotted, like my dress, but had red bits. I put on red accessories, to complete the outfit. **(A.N Outfit on profile) **"You lookbeautiful Liz. What about me?" she said spinning in a circle. Kim's outfit consisted of a pink frilly dress with some pink and black gorgeous pumps we found and black accessories. **(A.N Outfit on profile)**

"You look stunning Kim, Jared wont be able to keep his hands of you" I said. "Same to you." She said. We laughed, and waited.

We heard the door bell and ran. We ran so fast that our dumb asses fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a _thump_. We got up and looked at each other and started laughing our asses off. We fixed our dresses and hair, and then I opened the door, and saw Jared and Paul, looking sexy as hell in black tuxes. "Are you guys okay? We heard-" Jared started saying but stopped once he looked at Kim. Paul came from behind Jared and froze. "Wow Liz." He breathed. I spun in a circle, giving him 360 view. When I was facing him again, he pulled me and gave me a passionate kiss. I pulled away before it got deeper. He kissed down my jaw, "We have to get going, or we won't make it to the actual prom." I said. "I don't mind, neither do they," he said motioning to Jared and Kim, who were on a full make-out session. "It is Prom night anyways," he said, in a suggestive tone. "Hmm yea it is, but me and Kim did not get dolled up, just so you guys could rip off our dresses, first chance you get." I said. "Mmm but that's exactly what I wanna do," he said kissing the spot under my ear he knew would make me give in. I moaned and pushed away. "Hey you guys we- Hey!" I said they jumped apart quickly. Kim blushed beet red, "Sorry" she said breathlessly. "Okay lets get going." Jared said. We separated from there. Kim went with Jared to his car and I went with Paul to his car.

At the prom we danced, messed around, and had fun. Around 11:30 Paul suggested we left.

"Hey Kim, Paul and I are leaving." I said once I found Kim.

"Yea you be a good girl Liz." She said with a knowing smile.

Once in his car, he grabbed my tiny hand in his huge warm one. "Where are we going?" I asked. "The beach," he said smiling. I reached over, to kiss his neck, "I don't want to go to the beach," I said breathing on his neck, knowing that was his weakness. "Where. Do. You wanna go?" he said trying to make full sentences. "Your place." I whispered in his ear. I felt the car accelerate twice as fast, I smiled.

Once there, Paul used his wolf speed to carry me out of his car, and onto his porch. He fumbled with his keys, trying to find the key to open his door. He then dropped his keys, and groaned frustrated. I opened the door noticing it was unlocked; I turned to him and smirked. He smiled a little breathlessly. Once I got in, he closed the door, and wrapped his arms around my waist, moving my hair aside and slowly kissing my neck. "Let's go to my bedroom," he said walking forward moving me at the same time. When we got to the staircase, he turned me around, grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he slowly climbed up the stairs. I started kissing his neck, and grinded my hips to his, he moaned, grabbing the banister, "Uh Liz stop, or so help me god, I will take you right here," he said, lowly in my ear, his voice huskier than usual. "I wouldn't mind," I whispered against his neck. He pushed me against the wall, stabbing his erection against my core multiple times. I moaned uncontrollably. "You like that don't you?" he said, I nodded not trusting my voice. He whipped me away from the wall, practically running to his room.

He set me down on his bed, slowly. He took off my heels first, kissing up my legs as he took them off. After that he tried taking my dress off, but didn't find how to. He looked up at me for help, I giggled; he looked like a confused puppy. The feeling I saw in his eyes, was hunger. I knew what he was about to do. "Oh no Paul, your not gonna rip dress, its too pretty." I said getting out from under him. I slowly took off my dress, while looking at Paul. His pupils were so dilated, his hazel eyes were completely black. Once it was off, I made my way to Paul, getting in between his legs, while he was sitting down on the edge of the bed. I got on his lap, straddling him. I sat down on his hips, while my wet core was in direct contact with his erection. I grinded my hips on his, loving how that felt. I noticed he was huge. Last time I remember, he was, well, big, but if it was actually how it thought it was then Paul was huge. Everywhere.

He groaned, and started kissing down my neck, down to my chest. He quickly unstrapped my bra and quickly started sucking my hard nipples, drawing circles with his tongue and lightly scraping them with his teeth. It was a good thing the house was alone, or my moans would be waking everyone up.

I pushed him down on the bed, taking his jacket and shirt off, leaving his lovely chiseled chest. I got off his lap and started kissing and licking my way down his chest. I took off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. I decided to tease him a bit, and lightly pressed my hand on the growing bulge. Paul, with his eyes closed, maoned and arched his back, his hips meeting my hand. I pulled his boxers off leaving him completely naked. He was…_huge_. I grabbed his manhood and started slowly pumping him. He groaned and arched his back. I leaned my head down breathing on Paul, Paul noticed, "Why are you- you don't have to that Liz." He said almost unable to breathe. "Oh shut up Paul, I want to." I said. I lowered my mouth to him and licked around his shaft, "Oh fuck!" Paul moaned. I started sucking on him lightly, when I felt his hands pull me away and set me down on the bed.

He ripped my underwear off, leaving me completely exposed. He inhaled like he was sniffing cocaine, "God Liz, you smell so good" he breathed. "Can I taste you?" he asked almost begging. I nodded not being able to find my voice. He lowered his head, bringing my legs over his shoulders. He ran his tongue up and down my folds, making me arch my back in a way I never thought was possible. He swirled his tongue around my clit making me thrash around and gripping the sheets. "Fuck this, I gotta be in you." He said, climbing up on me, positioning in my entrance. He moved the hair from my sweaty forehead, and gave me a kiss. I could taste myself on him, it wasn't nasty but weird. "I love you Liz." He said, ad thrust in me, filling me in a wonderful way. I moved my hips to his, motioning that I wanted to start moving. He started, going slowly at first, "Ugh faster Paul." I moaned. He started moving faster, and then he hit a place inside me that made me almost scream in pleasure. He seemed to notice, and kept doing the same thing over and over again, while I moaned on his mouth. He started kissing my neck, his thrusts becoming faster and closer together. "God Liz im- close," he said, his head falling over my shoulder. He reached in between our bodies, circling my bundle of nerved, making me scream his name over and over again, I was close. After a few more thrusts we cam together. Paul fell on top of me, then roled over, grabbing my waist holding me close to him. "I love you Paul." I said putting my head on his chest. "I love you to Liz." He said giving me a kiss on my head. We both fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

I woke up suddenly, and looked to see what time it was. 5:54 a.m. Shit it was too dam early, I looked up to see Paul looking like he wanted to cry. I propped up on one shoulder, "What's wrong?" I asked. He reached up and gave me a long sweet kiss.

"We need to talk." He said.

* * *

**Ha cliffy :)**

**Review and the next chapter **

**will be up faster :)**

**-gaby**


	6. We Need To

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Hope you like it**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Paul's POV.**

Last night was amazing. I still couldn't believe Liz and I were together that way. Sure, we did that when we were younger, but this time was mind-blowing. I couldn't fall asleep though. I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam and the Cullen's told me to do. Sure I hated the Cullen's, but the pixie looking one named Alice, said a coven of Vampires were coming to La Push, looking to take down one thing. Me.

I didn't understand at first, but then Alice told me. I had killed someone's mate, or some crap like that. The guy got pissed, so he's coming to find out who my mate is and kill her. Yea I know it's just like Edward and Bella's case, but I have one thing to my advantage. The vamp doesn't know who my mate is. I don't want Liz to get hurt, but I know she's gonna get hurt either way with what I have to tell her. I have to break up with her, stay away for a while, while we track this blood sucker down. I just hope she understands.

I felt her wake up, she looked at the clock, then looked at me. She must've seen me awake, she propped up on one elbow, "What's wrong?" she asked. I took a deep breath, might as well get it over with. "We need to talk." I said. She looked confused. "About what?" she said. "Promise me one thing Liz." I said. "Anything," she answered. "Promise me that you'll understand what im about to say." I said. "Sure." she said looking a bit worried. "Promise me that you wont hate me." I said, on the verge of crying. She sat up, "I promise- What's going on Paul? You're scaring me." She asked. I took a deep breath, "We need to stay away from each other for a while." I said, hoping she understood.

"You're joking right?" she said laughing a bit nervously. I shook my head. "What? Why?" she said getting off the bed, with the blanket around her. "Im sorry, Liz, I can't tell you, Its for your own safety." I said my voice pleading. "My own safety," she said nodding her head. She turned around and started dressing, "You said you'd understand." I said, also getting up and dressing. She was already fully dressed when she turned, "I know, I understand." She said, I looked into her eyes, and saw so much hurt and anger, that I felt it. She turned around and left, I would've followed her, but I know she would want to be alone.

I was dreading the last week of school. I had begged Sam to not let me go, but he didn't want to. The main reason I didn't want to go, was that Liz would be there, and I wouldn't be able to hold her. She would be so close, and out of reach.

The whole week, Lucy would sit next to me in class, but would ignore me if I talked to her. At lunch she would sit across the table, in the seat farthest from me. It hurt me to the point where I would break down crying in the middle of the halls. The only things we said to each other, were 'hi' and 'bye'.

A month passed.

We would see each other at Emily's after that, sometimes I would go for an extra patrol so I wouldn't see her. I couldn't take it anymore, it was killing me slowly. I couldn't wait to find this stupid leech and rip to pieces and burn his ass.

It was a Friday, I was on my way to Emily's hoping Liz would be there, so I could at least see her. I was at the porch when I heard Emily. "Where are you leaving?" she asked whoever it was she was talking to. "Paris, probably, to study design or something." I recognized that voice, it was Liz. I almost lost my balance. She was leaving. When? "When?" Emily asked. "In a while, hopefully soon." She said her voice weak. "There's nothing left for me here anyway." She said. I walked in, I couldn't take it, "What are you talking about Liz?" I asked, she looked up, with tears in her eyes. Emily walked out of the kitchen, leaving us alone. "I meant what I said, there's nothing left for me here." She said looking down at her hands. "What do you mean 'there's nothing left for you here'?" I asked sitting down. "You were the only thing keeping me here, and now I don't even have you." She said yelling, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't say that, youll always have me." I said getting close, and wiping the tears of her face. "Then why did we need to stay away from each other? It hurt me to be so close to you and not be able to hold you." She said, putting her head on my chest. I reached aroung and held her. "It hurt me too Liz." I said in her hair. "Then why did you do it." She asked. "Liz I cant-" I got cut off by a loud howl.

Sam came in, with Emily behind him. "It's Jared, Quil's gonna pick up the rest of the imprints and stay here, guarding them." He said, walking out to the porch and disappearing. "Promise me you'll be carefull." I said to Liz. "Why would-" "Promise me." I cut her off. "I promise. Be safe" She said. I hugged her tighter, gave her a kiss, and left behind Sam.

Ready to go kill those filthy parasites.

* * *

**Liz's POV.**

I was worried. Worried for Paul. I knew he'd hunted vampires before, but there was something different about this time, I felt it. There was something they were keeping from me. Quil arrived with the other imprints, and went back out on the porch. I followed him.

"Hey Quil" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Liz, whats up?" he said smiling.

"Can I ask you something." I asked. "You just did." He said smirking, I punched his arm playfully. "You know what I mean." I said, looking to the forest.

"Yea sure, ask away." He said casually. "Why did Paul need to be away from me?" I sadi hoping he answered. "Liz I can't-" "Yes you can" I interrupted. "Paul's gonna kill me." He said rubbing his hand on his face. I waited.

"Liz, he was just keeping you safe." He said. "I know that, he told me that, but what was he keeping me safe from?" I asked. "Its not my place to tell you." He said. "Just tell me" I said glaring at him. "Just let Paul tell you, please?" he said, waiting for my reaction. I said nothing, I just stood there. "Thanks for your help" I said, with obvious sarcasm.

I walked back in and layed down on the couch, just thinking. When I realized something. I hadnt gotten my period. Paul didnt use a condom. Shit. I sat up and panicked.

Then I heard a howl, it was heart wrenching to hear, like the wolf was agonizing. I bolted up and left outside. "Liz where are you-" Quil yelled but I was already deep in the forest, looking for Paul. I searched everywhere, running as fast as i could, but didn't see anything. I was walking back when I saw something like a white blur. I ignored it.

"Hello." Said an icy voice.

I froze.

* * *

**Hmm who could that be?**

**Crappy chapter I know.  
Also im letting you guys that read my story know  
that i might not update for a while, personal problems,  
but ill try to get to a computer sometime and update as soon  
as possible :)**

**Sorry..**

**Review Please :)**

**-gaby**


	7. Vintage Shirts and Singers

**Sorry for taking soo long :(**

**but i finally got past the bs in my life...thank god!! lol**

**So here's the next chapter :)**

**Thanks to all the people **

**who reviewed. I reelly appreciate it :)**

**So enjoy! :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Liz POV**

"Hello." Said an icy musical voice.

I froze.

"What are you doing out here alone?" said the the female voice. I turned around, and saw a woman or young girl- I couldn't tell. She was so pretty, and, well, small. She was sparkling in the sun, 'she's not human', was the first thought in my head. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh sorry, Im Alice Cullen" she said with a huge smile. Oh, she's a Cullen. "What are you doing all the way out here alone Liz?" she asked again. "How do you know my name?" I asked dumbly. "Oh we're, um, helping the pack, and well we needed to know your name and everything, and- Oh my god where did you get that shirt?!" she shrieked, which scared me a bit.

"A vintage store in Seattle." I said warily. "It so gorgeous," she cooed. Weird.

We started walking back, according to Alice, 'it was too dangerous this far out in the forest for me'. I listened not really worrying; she was a vamp after all. We talked about her favorite subject- Fashion. It was pretty interesting hearing EVERYTHING she had to say. It was a thing I found out we had in common, we both loved to shop. "…and there's this absolute fabulous store in Paris that has…" she said before stopping abruptly, her eyes glazing over. "Alice? Is everything okay?" she didn't answer. I remember Paul telling me she was able to have visions of the future. "Alice?" I whispered when I saw her face contort in what looked like pain. She came back to Earth and looked at me worried. "Liz we have to get out of here now!" she said helping me get on her back. "What's happening?" I asked. She turned around and I felt her tense up.

"Well hello there." Said a man in front of us. Alice held on tighter to me. "Alice what's going on?" I asked. The man took a deep breath, looking like he was smelling the best food in the world. "My, she smells good," he said. "Oh no," Alice breathed. "What Alice?" I kept asking, already scared shitless. My heart was beating erratically, about to jump out of my chest. Alice was about to make a run for it, but he got in her way. Alice put me down and got in front of me. "You'll never take her," she said to him menacingly. "Oh really, is that what you saw happening?" he said in a mocking tone. "How did you" "Oh darling I know everything, just like I know she's my singer." He said interrupting her in a voice that sent chills up my spine. "I won't let you take her." She said crouching in a defensive way. He narrowed his eyes at her, and I heard her screech.

"Alice?!" I said, frozen not able to move when the guy came closer to me. All I heard was Alice groan, like someone put duct tape over her mouth. "She won't bother us no more," he said. "What did you do to her?" I said looking at Alice not move a finger to help me. "I froze her, made her shut up." He said nonchalantly, like he did it everyday. He inched closer, and I took a step back, cursing when my back hit a tree. He got closer, and smelled my neck, my heart pounding wanting to do something, anything, but I was glued to the spot, my arms stuck to my sides. "Now, I had to do it to you to, so you wouldn't run away from me." He said. I was still able to talk, "What do you want?" I asked, nervously. "Your blood," he said bluntly, still smelling my neck. "W-why?" I said, still trying to move away. Alice groaned again, trying to say something, or move. "You're my singer, mine." He said. "What the hell does that mean," I said, again still trying to move. "Your blood calls me, like its my drug." He said in a trance-like state. I wanted to scream, but I knew he would kill me faster if I did.

He picked up my wrist, and sniffed. He bit me, and that's when I screamed. He looked up, and slapped me across the face. I whimpered, feeling my neck was about to rip off. I heard a loud growl, and a silver blur tackle the vampire to the ground. I was still stuck to the ground. Alice was the first to recover. She turned around, and walked over to me. I heard a bloody scream, and then metal ripping apart. I saw the rest of the wolves and the Cullen's go towards where the silver wolf was. "Are you okay now?" Alice asked. I nodded, realizing I could move. I felt my wrist start to burn, and looked at it. "He bit her, suck the venom out!" I heard someone yell. Alice gasped and I fell to the floor, my legs giving in. I was gonna die, I knew it. I felt her grab my wrist, then heard Paul.

"No," he whispered, his voice pained.

And I blacked out.

**I know short chapter, sorry.**

**At least tell me what you think?**

**Review please :)**

**-gaby**


	8. Mistakes and No Goodbye's

**Sorry for taking so long n updating.**

**I'm making this chapter longer, to make up  
****for the time I didn't review.**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed, I  
****really appreciate it :)  
****-Gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Liz's POV.**

I woke up to feel my whole body burning.

I opened my eyes and saw Paul hovering over me with a pained face. My wrist felt like it was being burned with a blow torch. My heart feeling like it was going a mile a minute.

"S-She's waking up!" Paul said, tears running down his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" I managed to choke out. I looked around me and saw I was in a room that looked like it belonged in the hospital and saw the Cullens, and some of the pack, Alice holding the hand that Paul wasn't. "Shh it's all gonna be okay Liz," Paul said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"W-what's going on… why do I feel-" my words cut off when the burning pain came back full force, I wasn't able to hold the scream that left my mouth. "Do something!" I heard Paul scream, the pain almost making me unconscious. "We're so sorry Paul, we tried getting all the venom out, but it had gone too far into her system, we were to late," I heard someone say.

The pain was too much for me. I felt like I was being burned alive. "Paul," I sobbed, "Please make the pain go away," I said. I looked up to see his face; my heart broke at the sight. He looked hurt, angry, and disgusted. He unwrapped my iron grip on his hand, and stood up. I started seeing black spots in my vision, the pain killing me slowly. I saw him leaving through the doorway.

"Paul," I whispered before blacking out.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I walked out of the room, felling like I was suffocating. I sat down on the porch of the Cullens house. I head Liz's choked screams from where I was. It took all I had to not phase. She was in pain.

This was it; Liz was dying, more like becoming a leech, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. She was becoming into what I was designed to kill. How could my soul mate become what I hated most? This wasn't supposed to happen. It must be a cruel joke from fate.

I couldn't be here. Liz was gone. She would no longer be mine, we could never be together.

"You're wrong." I heard Edward Cullen say. I looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he meant. Oh. He could read minds.

"How am I wrong?" I said looking straight ahead at the forest.

"You could still be with her," he said.

"How? She's becoming a vampire," I said, tears running down my face. "That doesn't necessarily mean you can't be with her. She's your imprint Paul, your supposed to love her no matter what." He said. He was right, at some point. "I still do, that doesn't change, will never change, but she's going to be a leech. How can I be with someone I was designed to kill huh? We would never be able to be together," I said, not waiting for his response I started walking down the steps, making my way to the forest to go home. There was nothing left for me here.

"Her being a vampire doesn't exactly mean you have to love her any less." He said, loud enough for me to here. "That's exactly what it means." I whispered.

"Your making a mistake Paul," I heard say, before I phased and ran.

I ran through the forest, feeling like the pain from being away from Liz would kill me any minute. But I had to get away from her, we were dangerous for each other.

I phased back, still a block away from my house. I saw two figures walking down the street. Once I was close enough, I saw it was Jared and Kim.

"Paul!" I heard Kim scream and run my way. "What happened? I heard what happened to Liz! Why aren't you with her?" She screamed. "I can't, not anymore." I said looking down. "W-what? Why the hell not!" she screamed, hitting me in the chest, hurting her hand in the process. Jared pulled her back. I looked up, seeing Kim's face stained with tears, looking angry as hell. For some reason, seeing her like that, made me blow up. "Do you wanna know why, huh Kim? She becoming a _vampire_, I'm supposed to kill her, that's what I was made for! She would kill me if she doesn't remember who I am. Shit like that, it happens Kim! She could come out not even remembering who the fuck she is. I can't be with her anymore!" I screamed. Kim hadn't even flinched.

"So what the fuck are you gonna do? Leave her alone to deal with this herself?" she screamed back. Jared still holding on to her. "I guess that's what ill have to do. She'll be able to move on, shell have the rest of her non existing life to find someone else she'll be able to be with, and ill do the same, even if it take the rest of forever." I spat back. She gasped.

"So you're leaving? Just like that?" she said.

"Just like that." I confirmed. Jared shaking his head in disapproval.

"Aren't you going to at least say goodbye to her?" she whispered.

"No." I said, in a cold heartless voice I didn't recognize as my own.

"Why the fuck not? That's the least you could give her, since your abandoning her, just because she's a…a-"

"A disgusting leech? A parasite? Need I go on?" I said in the same voice. Her eyes widened. She walked up to me, and slapped me. It actually hurt; I didn't know she would have the strength to actually hurt me.

"She may be becoming into a vampire, but she's still my best friend, actually scratch that, she's my god damn sister, and I won't let you disrespect her. You know what; I won't even bother wasting my time with you." She said while walking away. Jared stood there; just looking at me like I was a stranger, but it didn't bother me. I was becoming numb to everything.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said to him. He nodded.

I started walking to my house, a few steps and I heard Jared. "You're making a big mistake bro."

Once at my house, I packed all my things, and made my way to the airport. Once there, I looked at the flights available, and chose the one that stood out to me the most; South America.

**

* * *

****Liz's POV.**

When I woke up, I felt a whole lot different. I looked at the ceiling, feeling like I was seeing everything with a magnifying glass.

"Liz?" I heard Kim say. "Liz? You woke up! Thank god you woke up!" I heard her say. I sat up, seeing Jared holding her like someone would come and take her away. I looked around, seeing the only Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Quil, and the Cullens. I saw everyone looking at me like they were waiting for me to see if I would attack. The events from yesterday coming back to me full force. "Oh my god," I whispered. I couldn't be. I couldn't be a vampire.

"Am I a- a-" I said, not able to say the word.

"A vampire? Yes but not completely," I heard Carlisle say. "What?" I asked seriously confused.

"Well it seems like the venom only affected you half way. Your only part vampire. I don't think you're a normal half vampire, the only thing that would make you close to one would be the fact that you won't age anymore, and casual thirst for blood." He said.

"So she's not dangerous?" I heard Kim ask. "Are you thirsty for any sort of blood?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head. "Well there goes you answer," he said to Kim. She got out of Jared's embrace and ran to me. "Oh Liz, I'm so glad your okay." She said. I hugged her back, thanking god she didn't care what I was. After she let me go remembered something. "Um, Dr. Cullen? I have something to ask" I said hesitantly. I looked at Edward, knowing he was able to read minds. I couldn't say it out loud.

'_Can you ask him if I was pregnant before, and if I was what happened?' _

He nodded. He whispered it to Carlisle, so low, enough to make sure Jared or no one else would hear. Carlisle looked at me and shook his head. "You weren't." was all he said. I sighed in relief, I don know what I would do if I lost my baby.

"Wait, where's Paul?" I asked. Everyone in the room visibly tensed. "Well?" I said getting off the bed. "He's… He's sort of gone." Kim whispered, but I heard it as if she had said it in my ear. "What?" I asked, feeling as if someone was squeezing my heart with inhuman force. "What do you means he's gone?" I asked looking at Kim's defeated face. "He left, Liz, he's gone. He said he couldn't be with you anymore." She whispered. She stepped forward, trying to hug me. I stepped back. "You're joking right?" I said, tears begging to form, threatening to fall. She shook her head, tears in her own eyes.

I felt like the weight of the world came crashing down on me. I got out of there, and ran to the forest, as fast as I could. I want surprised I got there in two seconds flat. My knees gave out and I fell, in a middle of a clearing. Paul couldn't have left, he love me. He had to love me. I know he wouldn't care what I became. But I knew I was lying to myself. He hated me, disgusted with what I was. The imprint wasn't strong enough for him to look past this.

He didn't love me anymore.

I looked up at the sky, and cried, what was left of my heart out.

**Review please! :)**

**This story has about 2 to 3 more chapters to go,  
hopefully i finish this story by the end of this month.  
****Oh and another thing;  
****I will be posting my new story up soon,  
****The sequel to "Why, How Could You?"**

**-Gaby **


	9. Quito and Revealing Dresses

**Sorry for taking so long in updating!**

**I know I made Paul look like a dick **

**In the last chapter, but guess I kinda **

**Explain his behavior in this one.**

**Well here's this chapter I guess lol**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Paul's POV.**

I'm on a plane right now, headed to Quito, Ecuador. I hate myself, I really do. Ho could I have done this to Liz? I left her when she needed me the most.

The teenage girl sitting next to me was listening to her iPod. Some weird some came on next, it was annoying like hell. When she changed it, my heart almost completely stopped. It was Liz's favorite song, Hallelujah sung by Bon Jovi. I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes and thought about all the happy times Liz and I spent together. I started thinking about how she and I could no longer be together. She was a vampire. A _vampire_. I'm a werewolf, shifter, whatever. We were no longer able together, for the fact that she could kill me, and I her.

Just thinking about the fact that I would no longer see her ever again, broke my heart even more. I cried, in front of the girl. Of course, I didn't know she was actually watching me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I wiped my tears away and nodded. She looked at me skeptically. "Really, whats wrong?" she asked, looking truly concerned. "Do you really want to know?" I asked she nodded. "The girl I loved left, forever." I said. "Did she die?" she asked. I shook my head. She nodded her head understanding a bit. "Where you headed?" she asked. "Honestly I have no clue. You?" I said. "Visiting family in Loja." She said. I nodded. "Where are you gonna stay?" she asked. At first she thought she was gonna stalk me, but when I looked at her, I knew she wasn't that king of creep. I shrugged. "I don't normally help strangers, but something about you makes me want to help. My uncle owns a hotel in Quito. I can tell him youre a friend, and that if he lets you stay while you get a job." She said looking at me with calculating eyes. I nodded, "Thank you so much," I said.

When we were about to get off, she gave me the address to her uncles hotel. "I didn't get your name," I said.

"Esperanza," she said smiling.

"Well I'm Paul." I said.

"It was nice meeting you Paul." She said, then she left.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

My mind still couldn't register the information. Paul was gone. Gone.

I sat on the bed where I had woken up. I sat, motionless. I wanted to cry, but I had done that already, all that was left was to think, feel. I felt empty, hollow. I knew why Paul had gone. Edward told me after I practically fell to his knees crying, wanting an explanation. Paul left, he had every right to. We couldn't be together. I became what he was born to kill. And I understood that. In a weird twisted way, I understood.

Kim's voice startled me. "Liz," she said walking in and sitting down next to me. I looked at her, and said nothing. I just reached over, and hugged her. "I still can't believe it," I said. "Oh Liz, I wish I knew what to say." Kim said sadly. She didn't need to say anything. There was nothing anybody could say to make me feel better.

"Liz? There are some things we need to discuss." Carlisle said coming in. Kim got up and kissed my forehead before leaving and leaving Carlisle and I alone. He looked at me with a sad smile. I frowned, I didn't want anyone's pity. "You do know you cant live in La Push anymore," he said. I widened my eyes at that. "Well at least for the time being. You have the advantage of either faking like you had to move, or we can arrange to fake your death." He said calmly. "Moving," was all I managed to say. He nodded. "Where am I going to move to?" I asked. "With us silly!" said Alice joining me and Carlisle. "What? No I cant-" "Yea you can, and you will. I already saw you agreeing." She said smugly.

Well I guess I was moving in with the Cullens.

_**50 years later…**_

**Liz's POV**

Its been 50 years. Fifty long years since I've seen or heard from _him_.

I've kept in touch with Kim. I cant believe she's already a great grandmother. I met all her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. They all call me Aunt Liz. Kim's happy. It makes me sad to think that could've been me. She got to grow old with the love of her life, and I stayed, forever 18, and alone. I wouldn't say alone, really. The Cullens have been like family to me. Alice is like my sister. I love hanging out with her, though sometimes I feel like a life-size Barbie to her. Over all I love her.

I still think about _him_. I wonder if ill ever see _him_ again. I never stopped loving him. Everyday I wake up, wishing that at any minute _he_ would walk through my door. But I know that will never happen. If he ever came back to me, as stupid as it sounds, I would forgive him. But it still hurts, deep inside. He promised to never hurt me before, but he did. And he promised to never do it again, and look what happened. Fifty years later and I still cry over his broken promises. But I don't loose hope. I'll see him again, in a hundred years or two. I have a feeling ill see him again.

I'm woken up from my thoughts, when Alice comes in, with a long black bag. "What's that for?" I asked. She laid the bag on my bed, and turned to me with her hands on her petite waist. "Don't tell me you forgot about Esme's and Carlisle's anniversary did you?" she said with narrowed eyes. Oops, I had totally forgotten. "Oh yeah." I said. "Well hury up, so I could do your hair." She said and left the room.

I opened the bag and saw the dress inside, and saw a beautiful dress. Too revealing, but beautiful. **(A.N. Dress on profile.) **

I changed, and let Alice come and do my hair and make up, she's was already ready. We waited till about 7 and left for the restaurant. Once there, Alice and the rest pretended to eat while I actually enjoyed the food. "Look," Edward said to me, pointing to a baby grand at the corner of the restaurant. I loved playing the piano. I didn't know how to play before, but Edward showed me. "You should go play something," Bella said to me. I hesitated, I never played outside of the house before. "Come on Liz, you play really good." Carlisle said. I sighed and got up.

There was a man leaning on it, with a microphone in hand, like he was waiting for someone to start playing so he could sing.

"Excuse me, do you think I might be able to play a bit?" I asked. The man's face brightened. "What song are you gonna play? Think I could sing along?" he asked enthusiastically. I thought about it for a moment. "Do you know the song 'Hallelujah'?" I asked. He gasped, "My absolute favorite." He said I smiled. I didn't like that it was close to a window, and anyone who passed was able to see me, but I sucked it up and sat down. I started playing, and the man started singing. Halfway through the song, I started feeling this uncomfortable feeling at the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it.

The feeling started getting more uncomfortable by the second. When I finished I couldn't take it anymore, the pain started going to my chest, and I started breathing hard. Edward came and stood next to me. I was holding my chest, and hyperventilating. "Liz what's going on?" he asked. I looked up at him. "I don't know," I said, he furrowed his eyebrow and looked out the window. My breathing got more labored. "Edward, I-" but when I looked towards where Edward was looking, the words died in my mouth.

On the other side of the window, was _him_.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Ill try to update as soon as i can.**

**Review please :)**

**-gaby**


	10. Tombstones and Cute Butts

**I'm not that good at author notes…**

**So yeah… lol**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Paul's POV**

50 years.

50 motha fucken years, since I've seen Liz.

I'm old as fuck, but don't look like it. I couldn't stop phasing. As long as I knew she was still alive, I wouldn't stop phasing. It took everything I had to not go back running to her. But I had to refrain myself. We couldn't be together. Period.

All these years, I've spent in South America. I've had to be moving, so people wouldn't realize I didn't look any different as the years passed.

The one and only person here in South America that knew of what I was was Esperanza. I had tried dating her when she had turned twenty, but it didn't work out. She had wanted to take a step further, to have sex, but I just couldn't. She had asked why, and I never gave her the answer. On one of those arguments, I accidentally phased in front of her. I had to tell her about La Push, the pack, and vampires. She freaked, but agreed to keep my secret. When I finally told her my whole story, she slapped me. She couldn't believe I had left the love of my life for changing into something different. I deserved it. She had almost convinced me to go back, but I couldn't.

We became close friends. Never more than that. She found her other half, had children, and grandchildren. She had the life I always wanted for Liz and I. I had told her that, one day, and she told me it was my entire fault, that I easily could've gone back, and looked for her. But I couldn't. I had no freakin balls. Its not that I wouldn't be welcomed back, it's the fact that I might've seen Liz, and I would've lost it. I promised myself, that if I ever saw her again, in the future, I would get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

I knew she wouldn't forgive me. And again, I knew it was my fault. And I've accepted that.

Jared and I have kept in touch. That fucker's already a great granddad. He's happy, and I'm happy that my best friend is happy. Many times when talking to Jared on the phone, Kim has gotten in and talked shit to me. I let her. At the end, she'd call me an idiot and try to convince me to go back.

Esperanza has done the same. She never stopped trying to convince me to at least call her.

Talking about Esperanza, I was at her door. It was the 5th anniversary of Emiliano's, her husband, death, and I went with her every year to cemetery.

I knocked and waited.

She opened the door, with a sad smile.

"Hey Paul."

"Esperanza." I said going to hug her. I knew she needed it.

"Let's go." I said, taking her to my car. She was quiet the whole way there. When we got to the tombstone, she asked for a couple of minutes alone, like always. I wandered off, to the lake that the cemetery had. I just sat on the bench in front of it. After a while, Esperanza came and sat next to me. We stood silent for a while.

"Go back to her." She said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I said confused.

"Liz" she simply said.

I felt like my heart was being squeezed. Hearing her name broke me a bit more.

"We've talked about this before, Esperanza." I said, looking away.

"Paul, look at me." She said.

I turned, and looked into her wise eyes.

"You miss her Paul. Just go back to her. You're hurting yourself." She said. I shook my head about to say something, but she cut me off.

"You know I'm right Paul. You're being and idiot; you still love her, and always will. But have you ever stopped to think about how she's taking your absence? Because I know for a fact, that as much as you've been moping and hurting, she's probably having it worst." She said, looking back out to the lake.

"You're right." Very right.

"I remember when I met Emiliano," she said, her eyes glazing over. I knew she was remembering her past. "I knew I liked him the very instant we started talking." She said. "Remember that fight we had had when he had thought I was cheating on him with you?" she said, coming back to the present. I remembered that fight well. "Yeah," I said. Her eyes became distant again, "I knew he was wrong, and I wasn't going to go kiss his ass. But the time we spent apart was hell. And I realized at that moment, that I was falling for him, hard." She said.

"You do know where I'm going with this right?" she said. I shook my head. "You guy's shouldn't leave each other for a silly misunderstanding, or because one's different from the other." She said. I looked at her, understanding what she was trying to say.

"Esperanza, I think you're right." I said, my heart speeding up.

"Of course I am, so now, you're gonna go home, and pack you're belongings, and you're gonna get that cute butt of yours back to La Push." She said smiling.

"You're right and you're coming with me." I said.

* * *

Esperanza and I were on the plane back to La Push. Jared said he had kept my house in a good shape, knowing I would come back. I called him the night before leaving, and he was ecstatic. Kim was happier than I have ever heard her. She said the Cullens were back in Forks and Liz with them. She promised not to say anything to her or anyone else. Only Jared and her knew about my return.

"Paul!" Jared screamed once he saw me at the airport. "Jared, I've missed you." I said, giving him a brotherly hug. "Me too, and everyone else." He said, looking me in the eyes.

I noticed how old he looked. But he had a twinkle in his eyes that showed he was a happy man. Kim came to his side, and when she saw me she hugged me as hard as she could. "Oh Paul, we've all missed you." She said.

"This is Esperanza you guys, a friend I made in Ecuador." I said. She smiled and shook hands with them.

Once at my house, Esperanza settled down in the guest room and I checked to see if al my stuff was still there.

For some reason I had the sudden urge to go to Port Angeles.

"Hey Esperanza?" I yelled upstairs.

"Yea Paul?"

"I'm not sure why, but do you want to go to Port Angeles?" I asked. She nodded and went to change her clothes.

When we arrived. We went to a little coffee shop and drank a bit.

When I was eating my bagel, my chest started hurting, and for a second I thought I was having a heart attack.

"Oh shit," I said, holding my chest, struggling to breathe.

"Paul are you okay?" Esperanza said.

"I'm not sure, let's go home." I said.

I got up and Esperanza tried to help, but I knew she couldn't really help with her old fragile body. We walked a block, and the pain started lessening. Out of no where, I heard a piano playing. The song was beautiful, and I instantly recognized it. It was Liz's favorite song. "Let's go this way," I said to Esperanza, she nodded. My heart started beating so fast; I thought it was going to jump out of my chest any minute. I stopped where I heard the piano playing. The name of the restaurant was Durata Dell'amore. Fancy name. My breathing started getting faster and faster, I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I walked a little more, until I was in front of a window, and inside was a young woman playing the piano. For some unknown reason, my heart ached.

The song finished, and I could hear the girl's heart beat go really fast, too fast for a human. And I saw the person I would least expect to see.

Edward Cullen.

When I thought the name, his head turned toward me. And his eyes widened. He looked down at the girl, and back at me. I saw the girl hold her chest, and look up at Edward. I still couldn't see her face. And as if she had heard my thoughts, she turned her face to me.

My heart literally stopped.

_Liz. _

* * *

**So? **

**Review pretty please :)**

**-gaby**


	11. Th Real Chap 11

**Sorry for taking long.**

**Too much got in the way.**

**Ive been thinking,**

**When I finish up this story,**

**Ill probably start posting up the chapters**

**For the sequel to 'Why, How Could You.'**

**This chapter is longer, Im trying to cram everything**

**Together, so I could finish it faster.**

**Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :)**

**-gaby**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Liz's POV.**

My heart stopped.

He was there, on the other side of the window.

Seeing him again was like a breath of fresh air, and a slap in the face at the same time.

'_He's here.' _Was all my brain could manage to think.

Paul looked like he was in trance, like he couldn't believe he was seeing me. I was probably the same. I was so mad, and so happy at the same time. I couldn't stand it. He hasn't changed, he's alive. I unconsciously got up, the pull in my chest taking me towards him. I snapped out of my daze when I felt a cold hand on my arm. "Liz, you don't have to talk to him, I could tell him to-"

"No I have to." I said, pleading him to understand. He nodded.

"We're going to leave, give you some time alone. Call if you need anything." He sighed and walked away. I looked to where Paul was still standing, seeing an elderly woman beside him. I slowly walked out of the restaurant. Paul kept staring at me, as if it was his first time seeing me.

"Paul," I whispered. His expression changed, looking like I slapped him. He gasped.

"Liz?" he asked. I just stared, praying to god to give me the strength to not cry and run to him, and kiss him. "You- You're alive?" he asked, the way his eyes looked so hopeful, my heart ached. I took a deep breath. _'He left you, remember?' _a voice inside me said. I tried calming down, I desperately wanted to hug him, and hit him all at the same time.

"You must be Elizabeth." The elderly woman said. I tried smiling, and nodded not trusting my voice. "Im Esperanza, nice to meet you" she said with a wide smile, I nodded to let her know I felt the same way. "Ill be going now," she said to no one in particular. I looked back at Paul, who looked like he was trying to wake himself up. I glared. I want to smack the shit out of him and kiss him all at the same time. Ugh, why did this have to be happening now. _'You wanted it to, remember?' _the same voice in my head. I wish there was some sort of off button to shut the voice up…even if it was right.

"Liz I-" I held my hand up to stop him.

"Not here," I said to him in the coldest voice I could. He flinched when he noticed the tone. I started walking toward the forest. Going deeper in, knowing he was right on my heels, I started thinking of what was about to happen. Why was he here? Did he know I was here? What did he mean when he asked if I was still alive? These questions, I knew, were about to be answered. I stopped in the middle of a clearing. It looked so beautiful, the moon shining down, creating a sort of mystical vibe to the place. I turned around to see Paul. He looked like a hurt puppy. I refrained from wrapping my arms around him.

"Sit." I said, pointing to a log beside him. He looked at me, and down at my feet. "You should sit, those looked really uncomfortable." He said pointing at my heels.

I quickly kicked them off, and pointed at the log again. He sat down with a sigh.

I stood in front of him, hands on my hips, waiting for him to speak. He just looked at me with calculating eyes, like he was waiting for me to just run away, but hoping I wouldn't. Which I would have done if I was a coward…which I wasn't.

"Talk." I demanded in a cold voice, seeing him flinch again.

"What do you want me to say Liz? I know that whatever I say, won't bring you back to me." He said in a strangled voice, like he was holding back tears. I couldn't deny what he said. He was right.

"You can't start by explaining what you're doing here." I said.

He looked up, also noticing I wasn't denying what he had said. "You want the truth?" he asked. I nodded. "All of it." I said.

"Guilt, hope, determination, and I missed La Push." He said staring at me intensly. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if I would catch a glimpse of you, at leadt once, from far away. I couldn't live without seeing you once more." He said looking down at the grass beneath his feet.

"And it took you FIFTY years to come back?" I screamed, not able to hold the tears in. They fell, and there was a lot of them. He looked taken aback at the tone of my voice. "What the hell was I supposed to do Liz? I though you had turned into a stupid vampire." He said, getting up and getting closer to me. "What the fuck makes you think im not?" I spat back.

He looked at me, confused. "You don't look or smell like one." He said. "Im part vamp Paul, the venom didn't penetrate my whole heart. But you didn't stick around long enough to realize that." I said, looking him dead in the eye. He looked eyes looked hollow. "It was a mistake," He whispered so low. "I wish I could just turn back time and undo everything, but I now know its too late." He said. I nodded. The look that came across Paul's features, broke my heart to pieces, but at the same time, there wasn't much of my heart left to start with.

Tears started coming out of Pauls eyes, and he did nothing to wipe them away. We stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at each other. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. I wanted him back, all of him, just like before. I would forgive him, try to forget what happened. But a more rational part of me said that was impossible.

"Could we at least stay friends, acquaintances, or whatever you want, just as long as I'm able to see you?" he said, sounding so hopeful, I hated to break his heart even more. I shook my head. "Too much has happened between us." I said. His shoulders slumped. He looked back up, "I just want you to know I'm really sorry, I hope you'll ever forgive me." He said, turning around and started to walk away.

Seeing him walk away, did something to me. I couldn't let him go. As much as I hated him for leaving, I just couldn't let him go. I loved him too much.

I ran, which was faster than expected since I'm half vamp, and stopped in front of him. He looked surprised and took a few steps back. I walked up to him and slapped him. Hard.

"I guess I deserve that," he mumbled quietly.

"I hate you," I started, "But I cant help knowing that I still fucking love you just like I did when I was a teenager." I said. His head snapped up so fast I thought he would break his neck.

"What?" he asked. I reached up and crashed my lips to his. He froze for a second, and then realized what was happening, and leaned into the kiss. The kiss itself was frantic, with pent up emotions. His tongue traced my lip lightly, like he was afraid I would pull back. I quickly grabbed his tongue and started sucking on it, making him groan and pull back. As soon as that happened. It started raining hard.

"Stop Liz, please, before you do something you'll later regret." He said. I just looked at him. I pushed him hard causing him to fall on the muddy ground on hiss ass. I took my dress off, as to not ruin it. Alice would hang me if I did.

I bent down, and ripped his already tented jeans. I noticed he was going commando. I smirked. The less clothes, the better. I leaned down, putting my knees on either side of him. I slowly sat down, and grinding my still clothed hips on his. He groaned loudly, "Liz, I'm serious," he said, panting like he just ran a marathon. I leaned forward, running my nose up his neck, and nibbled on his earlobe. "So am I." I whispered. And I was. I knew what I was about to do, and I was in no way regretting any of it.

He groaned again and sat up, ripping my bra off and latching his mouth onto my right nipple and sucking on it hard. I moaned and arched my back towards him. When I did that, I felt him rip my underwear and plunge his dick deep inside me. We both moaned at the same time. Paul fell back to the ground breathing real hard. I lifted myself and slammed back down, causing Paul to growl. I leaned down and bit on his nipple hard enough to make him moan. I kept my rough pace, then Paul sat up, flipped us so he was on top. He grabbed my arms by my wrists and put them over my head, and kept them there. He started pounding into me, creating moans, groans, grunts and growls from both of us. I felt the feeling below my stomach, knowing I was close. Paul knew also, and he reached between us and pinched my clit, sending me over the edge. I tightened my walls hard around him, making him growl and bite my neck, right before releasing. We were both sweaty and wet from the rain, that who knows when stopped.

He fell on top of me, labored breath and all. He nuzzled his head on my neck, and then slowly rolled over. I whimpered at the loss of him inside of me. He put his arm under my head and around my body, creating a human blanket.

"You sure you still not regretting this?" he asked, sounding like he was afraid of my answer. I took a while to answer, just to see his reaction. He immediately looked at me. I smiled and shook my head. He sighed in relief. "Good." He said, leaning in for a kiss. Just as his lips brushed mine, the damn phone rang.

_Nice._

* * *

**So? Please Review.**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. :)**

**-gaby**


End file.
